Naruto The Transmigrant
by Xedornox
Summary: One night when naruto gets beaten up worse than before something happens that just shouldn't be possible. He remembers his life as asura and gains all of his ability's. MOKUTON NARUTO, GOOD KURAMA/ANGRY KURAMA (MIGHT GAIN HASHIRAMA'S MEMORIES AND EXPERIENCES)
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: The Transmigrant**

"SPEAKING"

" **KURAMA/SUMMON"**

' **kurama/summon thinking'**

'Naruto Thinking'

CHAPTER ONE: THE RETURN

Konoha is a beautiful place full of life, love and joy at a first glance but if one were to look deeper, they would notice that within that love, that joy there was a hatred the ran so deep in the people that they would scorn a boy of 3 years old to a life of torment and torture of the worse kind.

Beatings and loneliness, those two words can be used to describe the life of our little hero. At the age of 3 his entire life up to this point was based around those two words. Beat up by ninja and civilian alike because of what he is, ignored because showing any attention towards him proves he exists and the villagers don't want that. They want him to feel as if he doesn't exist yet still beat him up daily because there blind to their hatred.

They can't tell that all there doing is causing physical and mental trauma to a little boy.

But that's where our story starts. One Naruto Uzumaki has been running for the last 2 hours as fast as his little 3-year-old legs could carry him.

Why is he running well that because its October 10th and every year so far on this day the beatings are the worst, instead of just beating him they decide to torture him.

He remembers his last birthday well it started off with the old-man his jiji visiting him and taking him out for ramen then he spent the rest of the day until dinner time with his jiji in his office.

He left to go home at 6pm thinking that his birthday has been actually good for once he couldn't believe it but of course all good things come to an end after walking towards his apartment for about 5 minutes just as soon as he was out of view of the hokage tower he was attacked bottle's, fruit's and random objects chucked in his direction.

It soon escalated to sharp objects when the ninja got involved all about genin and chunin ranks.

'why do they always chase me and try to hurt me?' the three-year-old Naruto thought as he ran into an alley way hoping to lose his chasers

Much to his horror it was a dead end, just as he was about to hit the wall he tried to hide in the corner while grabbing his knees into his chest and braced himself for the pain.

Then it happened the pain.

A few punches and kicks to his vital areas but he still held firm

"EH LOOK AT THE DEMON ATTEMPTING TO SAVE HIMSELF SOMEONE GET ME ROPE!" a rookie chunin yelled

Once he got the rope he forcefully tied naruto's legs and arms away from his torso then proceeded to beat him up some more.

"w..wh….w…why me what d….d….di..did I do?" naruto cried over and over again but to his tortures it just seemed as if he wasn't even talking as they continued there beating.

"ow I got an idea lets skin the little fucker!" another random villager said from the crowd and got multiple yells of agreements

So they got some knifes and potato peelers and proceeded to peel the naruto's skin off over and over because his regeneration healed him.

Some sick fuck then decided that this wasn't enough and started pulling naruto's nails out over and over.

Naruto soon fell into unconsciousness but they continued to attack anyway. Meanwhile in naruto's mind one figure was watching the events full of rage.

" **I SWEAR THEY CALL ME A DEMON BUT LOOK AT WHAT THERE DOING WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE IM GONNA TEAR THEM A NEW ONE THEN KILL THEM BRING THEM BACK EAT THEM AND ONCE I SHIT THEM OUT HEAL THEM AND RESTART THE ENTIRE PROCESS!"** kyuubi yelled in a blood thirsty rage but then suddenly outside his cage a golden glow appeared.

It lasted a few seconds but as it disappeared it left a man about 6ft1 with short spiky brown hair, two locks which were wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face. He possessed stern facial features with a pronounces jaw-line. He wore what seemed to be a bandage around his forehead. He wore a light-coloured kimono with magatama adorned around the collar. The kimono was held closed by a dark coloured sash. Underneath he wore a black full-body suit.

This man was Asura Ōtsutsuki, The second son of the sage of six paths. Inheritor of the sages body.

" **what…asura…. how?"** The kyuubi all but asked with a whisper that travelled the sewer mindscape as if it had been a yell.

Once that was said the man known as asura finally noticed his surroundings and was about to answer the kyuubi his brother's questions when suddenly he was blasted with the memories of a young boy of about the age of three being beating and shunned his entire life all the way up to the beating happening right now.

That's when he realised the one being beat up was his second transmigrant his technical second reincarnation and he was furious not only because it was his reincarnation but because the people were attacking an innocent 3-year-old child. This was not the world he and his father fought and dies protecting nor was it the world he and his father created.

And finally he decided that he was going to do something that no one as ever done before, He was going to give his reincarnation all of his knowledge, power and memories to be able to protect himself and fix this disgraced corrupt world.

Then in a soft yet anger filled voice he spoke.

"Kurama this boy while no longer just be my transmigrant and semi-reincarnation from this point onward he shall receive my power, my memories, my knowledge and my chakra. I hope for you to look after this boy naruto and protect and work with him, can you do this for me for us."

Kurama now named nine-tails was shocked his elder brother was fully reincarnating gifting this boy his full life and power.

" **Of course, asura I'll do anything to protect this boy don't you worry he will be strong, stronger than anything this world as seen since father and I will guide him to the best of my abilities. I swear this one my tails."** Kurama said with a voice that was surprisingly full of passion and sincerity.

Asura let out a small smile "I know you will, now let the process begin."

As soon as he said that he faded out of view.

In the real world naruto had just fallen unconscious just a few seconds had passed.

Suddenly naruto was covered in a bright flash of light when it died down there was a spectral figure standing with an unconscious naruto standing up inside it, This figure was asura.

"How pitiful if my father saw what has become of our teachings he would take all the chakra back." Asura spoke in a soft yet sad and angered voice.

Some of the civilian and ninjas didn't like what he just said and decided to voice their opinions

"HEY WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO US LIKE THAT WE ARE JUST FINISHING WHAT THE FOURTH STARTED!" one rather ballsy fat shop owner roared defiantly

A few more shouts of move out the way and agreements later a very heavy pressure was felt over all of the attackers, it was like nothing they have ever felt they didn't only feel as if they where going to die no they knew they were. They didn't see a vision of their deaths no what they saw was a glimpse into the future.

"You are all pathetic attacking an innocent child. MY REINCARNATION I MIGHT ASWELL ADD!" asura roared back in complete rage. Let it be said asura wasn't one to be angered he was a peace loving guy so was first transmigrant Hashirama Senju but there were a few things that could get them angry. Like attacking an innocent child because of a situation he wasn't in control of.

So he did something he has only done during his life as Hashirama he killed them all.

"WOOD RELEASE: JUDGMENT OF LIFE" as that was said multiple roots and vines rapped around and pierced the heart lungs and kidneys of the attackers. Not even a scream was heard one their faces were looks of absolute horror.

They all died in seconds.

Asura still in control of naruto's body led naruto back to his apartment his jiji gave him 6 months ago when he was kicked out from the orphanage.

Once their asura left the body and started the process of naruto gaining his new powers and knowledge.

NARUTO'S MIND

as the knowledge and power transfer was happening asura reappeared next to the kyuubi's cage and said a few final words to both naruto.

"My life may be over but you naruto are now not only the physical manifestation of my life force. You are now me and I you this would be a good bye but its not because I'll be seeing you soon and you will be seeing me." And with that he vanished into naruto's no his and naruto's mind.

END CHAPTER

Just a side story for when im bored writing NARUTO THE LAST OF TWO CLANS story.

Might continue might not updater schedule is completely random so don't worry if its like weeks or months.


	2. nine years of training and genin exams

**Naruto: The Transmigrant**

"SPEAKING"

" **KURAMA/SUMMON"**

' **kurama/summon thinking'**

'Naruto Thinking'

CHAPTER TWO: Mixed Identity's and Training

When Naruto woke up the next day, he felt different he suddenly had memories of a life that wasn't his but also was at the same time.

He was this Asura guy, but he knew he was Naruto.

The more he thought about it the more he realised he may have this other life's memories which are his, but he was still him.

The strangest thing though was that he now felt more whole that ever has with his life.

That's when he realised it doesn't matter if he was this asura or naruto anymore because now he was his own person he was at peace with himself for once in his entire life.

He remembers his father Hagoromo Otsutsuki and his brother Indra Otsutsuki.

He also remembers he and his brothers feud and that they have been reincarnated twice now except he now had an advantage he had his memories back it may only be of his original life but that was all that was needed.

He then felt it, it was strong like an untamed storm but yet it was contained in a fine stream connected to an incredibly large ocean, it was his chakra and it was so pure, purer than even in his life as asura.

It was so beautiful then he noticed the second stream that was completely out of control and thrashing about trying to escape only to be pulled back in connected to an well if he thought the first one was an ocean then this one made that look like a pond.

It was a fiery red unlike his golden blueish chakra.

That's when he remembered that this chakra must be his brothers, it was Karama's chakra.

'wait who is kurama?' he absent mildly thought.

" **You don't remember me Asura or should I call you Naruto now brother."** A loud demonic yet serene voice said

Then the scenery changed he was in a sewer next to a large cage behind that cage was large red bloodshot eyes with a slit for a pupil connected to an orange body with nine tails.

"Kyu- no Kurama?" naruto thought confused slightly.

" **Yes it's me the mighty Kyuubi! BASK IN MY PRESENCE ITS TOTALLY AWESOME!"** said kurama which just caused naruto to face fault with large sweat drop.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BEING TOTALLY AWESOME FATHER COULD WIP YOUR ASS FROM HERE TO THE MOON AND BACK FOR ALL ETERNIRY AND YOU WOULD NEVER GET A HIT IN KURAMA YOU STUPID FOX" naruto yelled then suddenly he was rushed with all the memories of asura all his feelings, his emotions, his thought process it was all now fully merged with naruto's feelings, his emotions and his thought process.

" **WHAT HOW DARE THEE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT IM THYE'S PRESENCE"** kurama said in old styled talk.

"Kurama you know I love you" kurama was just waiting for the but that would no doubt pop up.

"but" Yep there it was the almighty BUT that just ruined the comment on how he loved him.

"EVEN I COULD KICK YOUR ASS FROM HERE TO THE MOON AND BACK FOR ATLEAST 7 HOURS BEFORE YOU COULD GET A HIT IN YOUR OVERSIZED PLUSHY!" ok so it seem asura gained naruto's tendency to say whatever was on his mind and not give a fuck about what happened.

Kurama just sat there brooding and pouting about 'OP older Brothers' and 'Spoiled Brats'

Causing naruto another large sweat drop.

"Well now that I remember everything all that I need to do is train to get up to snuff." Naruto said already planning how he would get to his old strength as fast as possible.

He then remembered when he witnessed to jounin sparring one with a mask and grey gravity defying hair and another with clear mental issues.

Anyway he remembered seeing a jutsu with cloned the user with a solid body and a separate mind process and he heard the mental issues guy shouting about his clones learning his style was against the rules.

If he looked back correctly it was just a T/X shape with his pointer and index fingers to make the clone and then the name of the jutsu.

The asura part of Naruto didn't like jutsu but rationalised that if he wanted to surpass is old self and succeed in defeating Indra once and for all he was gonna need them.

So he trained for 9 long years.

He used 8000 clones a day and trained harder every time.

He mastered his old techniques easily, gained new knowledge from stolen library books because he wasn't allowed in because of Kurama.

It took 6 years but he finally got his chakra control to what is used to be pretty much perfect.

He still remember when he first tried the chakra control exercises.

'5 months after gaining his memories that's how long it took for every memory and all of his chakra to return, he theorised his chakra was at extremely high-kage level.

When he tried sticking a leaf to himself it just rocketed away and disintegrated he kept trying for a few weeks before deciding to try tree and water walking surprisingly he master water walking first but then decided to try sticking leafs to himself with water walking, next was mastering tree walking he then did the same as he did with water walking and added leafs.

And finally another 4 months and about 8000 clones a day later he could stick an infinite mount of leaves all over his body and water walk in his sleep.

He then spent the next 4 years mastering his old tai, nin and gen he also read up on history.

He found out that what he assumed was his first reincarnation Hashirama Senju the first hokage also had wood release and made numerous jutsu with it so that was his next big project which he started on his second year of training.

What you ask did he start training why his elemental affinity's of course which were insanely strong wind, water and earth. Which were all equal with each other but were probably the strongest affinities since his father and his weaker affinity's which were fire and lighting his lighting was stronger than his fire though.

Which Kurama HATED because his elements where fire and his container turned reincarnated brother had fire as his weakest affinity.

Keep in mind by weakest the result on the chakra paper was for the paper to instantly be ingulfed in bright white flames. Which would for any other person be insanely strong but was still weaker than his other affinities his lighting formed a perfect ball out of crumpled paper, Earth actually turned the paper into small pebbles and dirt, water just turned the paper into water instantly and wind that cut the paper so many times it just looked like the paper was vaporized.

Anyway, his project he was working on was sneaking into the hokage vault and copying the any of the scrolls in there to see if there were any jutsu he might like to learn.

And oh boy did he find Jutsu's actually he found hundreds of them including a scroll from his parents which turned out to be the Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the red death of Konoha. The scroll he found was a letter from his parents saying how they were sorry that they wouldn't be there for him and how much they loved him which brought a few tears to his eyes.

Also, in the scroll were his father's prized jutsu. The Rasengan and The Hiraishin which he promptly put 1000 clones each into learning, 1000 learning Rasengan and 100 trying to understand the Hiraishin while he sent 2000 clones to learn fuinjutsu also known as Sealing Techniques. Which his mother and father also left books one.

Tons of books from beginner seals volumes 1-10, intermediate seals 1-10, master seals 1-10 and the Uzumaki/Namikaze seal collection.

He learn the Rasengan in a few day while he just managed to learn enough sealing to use the Hiraishin (which meant he has become a seal master of now only all 3 sealing books but also an Uzumaki seals master.) by the end of the 8th year of training and become proficient in using it at the end of the last and ninth year of training.

To the extent of being able to place the formula using any part of his body be it hands, feet, legs and neck he could place it using it.

In the academy he decided to be what he was considered in both life times as a child an idiotic deadlast.

Which of course caused everyone to joke and pick fun about him, but he just couldn't wait until after graduation, so he could show some of his skills but still make it seem like natural progression or he could just say he was holding back because 'Deception is a ninja's greatest tool' and he was a great ninja.

Honestly, he didn't care what they thought of him after he reveals his true strength unlike with this new ninjutsu that he has been mastering he also mastered his Ninshu.

With Ninshu he didn't need these hand signs he just make chakra flow to his will and control the elements as if they were extension of himself.

He also found out if he used a jutsu as if it was Ninshu it would be drastically stronger.

He learned the shunshin, so he could get around easier and learned if he used it like it was Ninshu he could just vanish with no trace or sound his form just flickers out of existence.

But any elemental jutsu is drastically stronger by at least 3 times some jutsu that are the same would be stuff like the shadow clones and henge, but he figured his henge was already different considering it was solid.

Over the years he also had a henge making himself look scrawny and malnourished and wearing a hideous orange jumpsuit but under that henge was black styles Anbu gear and armour with his arms and legs wrapped in bandages, he also wore a cloak that was like his father's only it was red with black flames and had kanji for 'The Nine' on the back symbolising he is the nine tails jinchuriki.

His head band was also on a black piece of cloth instead of the regular blue.

If he was to estimate his level of strength, he would say mid-jounin to low-kage level and that's including all he has learned and knows only thing stopping him from being higher would be his experience.

But today was the day.

He was going to graduate and show his true strength, He was going to ace the exams not as naruto the deadlast or naruto the reincarnation of asura but as the new person he has become over the years.

 **Iruka's class**

As Naruto walked into the class wearing his new to them clothes and not looking scrawny and malnourished but actually healthy with a body of Adonis he got a few heads turned his way.

'OH my god who is that? SO HOT WAY HOTTER THAN SASUKE.' A blonde haired kunoichi thought

The others in the class also had various thoughts such as 'who the fuck is this.' And 'fuck is that naruto?'

When Naruto reached his desk at the back of the class corner at the window next to Shikamru and Choji he gave them a little nod of his head.

"Naruto is that you?" Choji asked sounding a little confused he also shook awake shikamaru to see if he was seeing things.

"Hai its me Choji" Naruto said with an even warm, yet passion filled tone.

The class when they heard this only had one reaction. It also happened to be the moment Iruka and Mizuki walked in.

"WHAT!" the class shouted

It was at this moment shikamaru decided to speak up "So you finally decided to show your true self naruto? Good for you buddy but god dam let me sleep your troublesome blonde." (not sure how to exactly wright him yet.)

As the class murmured and whispered about what shika meant iruka took this moment to announce that the exams were today.

"Right class SILENCE, there we go the exams are today I wish you all good luck and if you fail good luck next time." He said with a small warm prideful smile.

"We will start of with a written exam then kunai and shuriken throwing exam from there we shall have a tai-jutsu test against mizuki sensei while I grade the previous exam results then we move onto the three academy ninjutsu and if you have one an jutsu of your own for extra credit." He spoke as mizuki started handing out the written exam giving naruto a Jonin level exam which he smirked at being able to fail the demon was apart of his plan and there was no way he could pass that test hell even he couldn't.

As everyone started on the test naruto noticed his was more difficult and just laughed inwardly and decided to answer the questions correctly and give it to after he has finished.

45 minutes later everyone in the class was ready to move onto the kunai/shuriken throwing test.

As everyone was handing iruka there tests Naruto decided to wait until he was the last person to hand it in.

"Hey iruka-sensei I think my test was different from the others." He said innocently while inwardly smirking yet again.

As iruka went over the test he couldn't believe it Naruto had been giving a jonin exam test and from what he could understand answered correctly to all the questions.

'was he holding back the entire year?' iruka absent mildly thought

"Wow well done from what I can see this is a jonin level exam and you have answered them all correctly I'll have to get a jonin to test and for everyone you get correct your gain an extra 5 points. (in total there was 10 questions each question answered correctly would give you 3 points but because he answered a jonin paper he would gain 7 points per correct answer.) right well we better go catch the rest of the class." He finished as they headed out to the training fields

By the time they got there it was sasuke's turn and he scored 9/10 on the kunai and 8/10 on the shuriken and obviously gained top marks out of everyone there which caused his fangirls to go mental and scream how good he was.

"Could Naruto Uzumaki please come and test his throwing now." Mizuki said while replacing the kunai and shuriken with blunt and of balanced ones

Naruto noticed this and decided he would just charge them with wind chakra and gain top marks to piss mizuki and sasuke's fan club off.

He held 5 kunai in each hand, he took a deep breath in through the nose and out through the mouth a couple times.

Changed his chakra to wind natured and focused on the kunai.

His Kunai Gained a slight blue/green glow and hummed and then he through them.

Shock that was all the entire class plus the sensei's felt.

Naruto the deadlast, the failure and class clown just scored a perfect 10/10 in one throw and each kunai went straight through the posts and the trees behind them.

Before anyone could say anything he did the same with the shuriken except they were only a few inches into the posts.

3

2

1

"HE CHEATED HE HAD TO THERES NO WAY HE COULD SCORE BETTER THAN SASUKE-KUN!" a pink haired pre-teen shouted along with a bunch of other fangirls. They were all seething in anger that someone performed better than 'there sasuke-kun' they couldn't believe it and chose to think he cheated.

All the boys and the few girls that weren't either sasuke or part of his fan club were just to stunned to say or do anything.

'was naruto-kun always like this?' A lavender haired girl thought as she saw the results of the exam.

Thoughts like those were going through everybody else's heads as well except

Sasuke who was thinking about how he should have the power to kill his brother

Mizuki who was fuming about the demon being able to score perfectly

Iruka who was wearing the proudest smile anyone has ever seen

And finally, Ino who was well to be honest have mixed feelings about the situation. Before she became friends with Sakura and started hunting for sasuke she had been friends with Naruto and if she was being honest at a little but of feelings for him.

But left him in order to help sakura fit in which included hunting sasuke and making fun of Naruto.

She always felt about it but just couldn't bring herself to say anything about it but that was why whenever someone started to make fun of Naruto she made sure to get in a fight with sakura about sasuke that dragged everyone's attention away from him.

While ino had her inner monologue going on the tai-jutsu portion of the exam had stated and it was yet again over with only naruto's turns left.

'ha theres no way the demon could beat me in a fight im a chunin its just a lucky little brat.' Mizuki thought as he got in his stance

"Right Naruto You need to either last 5 minutes or get mizuki out of the circle to pass" Iruka announced by this point everyone even sasuke was intrigued about what else he could do.

As Naruto entered the circle and got in his stance which confused everyone because he was open and just looked disinterested with anything going on he reached into his kunai pouch.

As his hand went in it seemed as if time came to stop to see what he was going to pull out even mizuki was wondering what the demon was going to pull out.

As his hand came out, he pouched he was holding a book.

The reaction was simultaneous everyone just yelled "A BOOK?"

Even mizuki felt as if he was being ignored like he was just some fly in his way 'how dare the demon treat me like a fly I'll show him'

"Naruto why are you reading a book?" Iruka couldn't help but ask startling mizuki from his inner thoughts but what Naruto said next caused everyone to just sweat drop

He lowered his book, so his eyes were showing eye smiled and said.

"To see what happens next of course." In a bored and dry tone.

Somewhere In Konoha a silver haired jonin just felt immensely proud and he couldn't help but think someone has joined his way of the eye smiles and nonchalant attitudes. Now only if they read Icha Icha then they would be awesome.

After naruto said that mizuki charged and then suddenly naruto vanished and mizuki felt pain in the place the sun don't shine.

Naruto reappeared behind mizuki hand in the tiger hand sign that sasuke and iruka recognised along with a few other students but before they could say anything it happened, and they all burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

Naruto shoved his hand into mizuki's ass charged with enough chakra to send him flying for about 4 minutes and announced his legendary technique.

"KONOHA SECRET TAI-JUTSU TECHNIQUE: ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"

And mizuki went flying far past the academy and somewhere into the village.

10 minutes and one angry mizuki with a burnt ass later it was time for the ninjutsu test

Only a few failed all not from ninja clans then again only some showed another jutsu they know and the ones who did where sasuke, shikamaru, Choji, shino and Ino.

Sasuke did the great fireball jutsu.

Shikamaru did shadow possession jutsu.

Choji did partial expansion jutsu.

Shino showed of his bugs.

Ino did her mind transfer jutsu.

Now it was naruto's turn

He henged into what he looked like when he was asura with his old cloak and his father's staff.

He did shadow clones which got him a bonus 5 points.

He did a Ninshu substitution and swapped places with the kunai thrown at him. Which got shocked looks and more bonus points

But now was for one jutsu that he knew for an extra 10 points.

"Right naruto time for any other jutsu you might know" Iruka said with a tone and facial expression full of pride for his younger brother figure.

"Ok just give me a minute to like think of which one to do." He replied

'Ok so I can only do one jutsu for bonus points hmm I guess I'll do the Ninshu Style: Shunshin.'

"Ok I got it" He said after thinking for about 40 seconds

"Ok so what jutsu will you be showing us Naruto?" Mizuki asked trying to act like he liked the demon.

The class was also interested in what jutsu Naruto would show.

"I think I'll show my version of the Shunshin that I made after seeing it be done by a few jonin." Naruto said in the most non-caring voice anyone would ever experience.

'His own shunshin and from only watching it a few times?' the entire class and sensei's thought

"OK say Naruto how does your shunshin differ from others?" Iruka asked wondering what he meant by his own shunshin

"oh, I'll just show you." He said before his form flicker out of existence and iruka felt a cold metallic blade at his neck being held by Naruto from behind him.

Class POV

"oh I'll just show you" Naruto said before he flickered and shimmered out of existence while he was still flickering out of existence he appeared in a flicker behind iruka with a kunai to his throat.

"That is how it is different it is instantaneous more of a teleportation rather than high speed movement jutsu." Naruto spoke as his form flickered again and he was back where he started.

"Well um that is a pretty impressive jutsu Naruto you get an extra 10 points." Iruka spoke unsure if to be proud or sad that Naruto put a blade to is throat.

"awesome." Naruto said as he made I way back to his chair in the corner of the room not even paying attention to the class whispering around him.

His inner pranking desire that he had before he gained his memories was increased tenfold when he gained his life as asura back so seeing their expressions was priceless to him.

"Very well class the student with the tops scores were.

In third place Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka tied for kunoichi of the year with 43 points out of 50.

Second Place Sasuke Uchia with 47 points out of 50.

And in first place rookie of the year Naruto Uzumaki with 115 Points out of 50." Iruka spoke confusing everyone in the class room.

"Iruka Sensei how come naruto has 105 points and is rookie of the year saskuke-kun should be rookie he is the best!" Sakura said surprisingly quitter than usual with the fan club agreeing with her.

"Well you see sakura Naruto was accidently given a jonin written exam and I had my jonin friends go over it and he scored perfectly" Iruka Said Surprising everyone there except Naruto.

But before anyone could speak, he continued

"So as an incentive for giving him the wrong test for every answer correct, he was given 7 points so in total he got 70 points from the written exam alone. Then his kunai and shuriken throwing he aced and got 5 bonus points for scoring 10/10 with both kunai and shuriken. His tai-jutsu he beat mizuki in under a minute with one move and as such gained 10 points for that as well then, his ninjutsu he aced getting ten points for passing and an extra ten for doing another jutsu he knew. So, in total he got 115 points out of 50 even though 50 was the max he gained an extra 65 points from bonus points." Iruka finished

"And before anyone says anything Please be here tomorrow for team assignments."

Naruto stopped paying attention at this point he knew what ninja life was like but he also knew that with his goal he would need to be prepared he had to figure out who was Indra's reincarnation and he had a funny feeling it was Sasuke.

Because he could sense trace amounts of Indra's chakra within him but that could also be because he was Indra's descendant.

Well in any case he would be prepared, He would stop him and his brothers feud and along the way break the cycle of hatred once and for all.

END CHAPTER

Ok so setting up a little NarutoxIno but don't worry its not set in stone and can be changed he won't start dating until after chunin exams anyway.

Teams I want to do classic team 7 but I'm considering a Naruto, Ino, and maybe sasuke so she can see how much of a douche he is.

Sasuke will be slightly bashed at the start but will become chill.

I'm thinking of having Naruto/Asura Absorb Indra's chakra from sasuke to break the feud.

By absorbing his chakra, they become one and as such can't be separated again without someone like Hagoromo using Creation of all Things to split them apart.

But meh its all an idea the now.


	3. Bell Test and Revelations

**Naruto: The Transmigrant**

"SPEAKING"

" **KURAMA/SUMMON"**

' **kurama/summon thinking'**

'Naruto Thinking'

CHAPTER THREE: Bell Test

Naruto wasn't entirely sure how he got into this situation everything was going well until he found out his team was Team 7 with Sasuke and Ino under Kakashi Hatake.

Now he was fine with that what he wasn't fine with was the fact that he had to wait 3 hours for Kakashi to show up then go through introductions were the jonin went out of his way to hide information about himself.

Told them they had to show up tomorrow at training ground 7 at 5am and not to eat breakfast.

Like who wouldn't eat breakfast before a test?

He was so eating breakfast he didn't miss it when he was asura so he wasn't going to miss it now as naruto. Some instant ramen by some 6 cups for breakfast later naruto is making is way to the training ground.

Were he proceed to have to wait another 3 hours before Kakashi showed up and announced the test in which they had to get a pair of bells of him but the one who didn't get a bell was sent back to academy.

Now he knew that was bullshit he read his history he knew teams were in 4 man cells with a jonin leader and 3 genin.

So he thought of what way for all of them to pass he watched as Ino engaged in tai-jutsu and Kakashi pulled out a book like he did during his exams which caused her to freeze long enough for him to place her in a genjutsu.

Then Sasuke in his infinite wisdom thought he was strong enough to take Kakashi solo and in turned got his ass handed to him and buried up to his neck. It was during those moments I thought of an idea.

Teamwork that was how we pass.

Only one problem they wouldn't work with so I'll get the bells and give it to them.

KAKASHI POV

"If you don't come at me with the intent to kill you'll fail, GO" ok they've had a few minutes should be enough time for them to hide.

He may appear to be reading his book but really he was looking for his test participants, 'ok so Ino is just standing there behind that tree. Im going to need to work on that.' He looks around some more until he notices sasuke hiding in some shrubbery 'Hmm he is concealing his chakra pretty well for a new graduate but could be better.'

Kakashi then spent the rest of the time trying to find Naruto but just couldn't

'What the hell where is he? I mean I expected good stealth from him considering his past but damn this he's good' While Kakashi may sound like he is praising Naruto's stealth skills which he is, he is just sad at what it took for him to gain those skills.

About 30 minutes one Genjutsu infused Ino and buried Sasuke Later Kakashi was still waiting for Naruto to show himself. And just as he thought that Naruto flickered into existence no sound or poof that usually accompanies the shunshin, but he could tell it wasn't just pure speed, it was as if he was just there.

NORMAL POV

As Naruto saw Kakashi waiting for him he decided to use his Ninshu style: Shunshin an appeared about 15 ft away from Kakashi.

He noticed Kakashi's lone eye widen for just a second before he regained his composer.

"So Naruto come to try your luck?" Kakashi spoke has he turned a page in his book and glanced up to Naruto to see what he would do.

Naruto just stood there one hand going to his pouch incredibly slowly Kakashi was wondering what he was taking out when he pulled out a book and juts like Kakashi started reading.

"Nah I mean this test is about teamwork right and besides why fight you when I already have the bells?" Naruto spoke using his other hand to show he did indeed already have the bells.

Shocking Kakashi, Ino and Sasuke who all just got into the clearing with Naruto and Kakashi.

"What but how?" Kakashi couldn't help but ask after verifying those were the bells.

"Yeah how could a dobe like you get the bells when an elite Uchiha couldn't?" Sasuke spoke in a tone as if he really believe he was an Elite Shinobi.

'Was sasuke always like this?' Ino couldn't help but ask herself 'and sasuke failed where Naruto won. Was the Naruto we knew just a mask?'

"well it was simple as Kakashi was occupied fighting you sasuke I just came along and took the bells." He answered not even glancing up from his book. If kakashi wasn't dumbfounded that a genin could sneak up on him mid fight and manage to take something that was attached to his belt he would of fist pumped and started yelling about how he finally had a mini-me like Guy did with that lee kid.

"But naruto how did you sneak up on me while I was fighting?" he asked.

"I used a jutsu I created." He replied simply in a nonchalant tone that said that it wasn't even a big deal.

"Created a jutsu" Ino murmured under her breath in complete shock her entire image of Naruto has just been flipped ever since the exams when he showed up looking hot as hell in his new clothes he's just been rewriting his entire self.

"What Jutsu did you create Naruto that would allow you to sneak up on me?" Kakashi couldn't help but be proud of his student/little brother he created a working jutsu at 12 when he himself couldn't create one until he was 13! 'Damn Naruto just how much did you hide of yourself.'

Naruto just chuckled nervously "Well its not really a jutsu. More of a different way of utilising chakra then using a jutsu. It's my variant of the Shunshin jutsu that I actually saw you and a green guy use during a spar a few years ago."

'he recreated the shunshin and made it more battle oriented to be able to sneak up on me not make a sound or disrupt the air around himself and steal the bells then get out of there before I even noticed anything' Kakashi was gobsmacked

"could you show me this jutsu Naruto?" Kakashi asked as soon as he asked though Naruto nodded then flickered out of existence and Kakashi felt a kunai at his throat not even a second later.

'AMAZING ITS JUST LIKE SENSEI'S HIRAISHIN JUST WITHOUT SEALS!' he thought

"I command you to teach me this variant of the shunshin dobe." Sasuke unsurprisingly spoke as if believing he would learn it.

'hmm that brat tries anything on my lil-bro and I'll give him an elemental variant of the thousand years of death' Kakashi thought while still reading

"No sasuke I won't teach you how to use my variant of the shunshin. Now here take the bells" He says has he throws a bell to Ino and Sasuke.

Kakashi was extremely proud for a multitude of reasons. One he created a new way of utilizing chakra, Two he just put that Uchiha in his place and Three gave his teammates the bells.

"But Naruto wont you go back to the academy?" Ino asked whilst Sasuke was actually thinking the same thing.

But Kakashi came to the save. "No he just passed this test for you both. The true meaning was teamwork and by giving you the bells he passes. Now look at this Monument." As he walks away towards a large stone slab.

"This monument holds the name of every single Konoha nin that has died in service. My Friends and comrades are on this stone." He spoke in an almost dead tone. Shocking his students to the core.

"My Father died when I was young, I Graduated at 5 became chunin at 6 jonin at 13. I was considered a once in a decade kind of prodigy, I Knew so much mastered so much but it wasn't until my best friend who I never even told was my best friend died did I realise that what he used to say was true and ever since then I've lived by his Nindo his ninja creed. 'Those who don't follow the rules are trash, yes that's true but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash the lowest of the low.' I hope you three take that to heart and are always there for your comrades I only wish I was there for mine." Kakashi spoke in a tone that started of dead but slowly became full of pride and respect.

"As of now were Team 7, Were going to be training for 2 months straight I'll be setting a dietary plan for all of you and a strict workout routine. Well be undergoing 4 D rank missions a day for every mission we miss I'll worse you to do a punishment. Meet here tomorrow at 6am don't be late. Oh and naruto meet me at the hokages office." And just like that kakashi was gone in the classic shunshin

(Im going to make kakashi train them seriously which will cause sasuke to change into a more positive person well until orochimaru's curse mark which will activate Indra's Chakra and change his primal instincts to those of Indra's. Tell me if you want him to gain Indra's memories or not because im not sure how that would workout but im thinking.)

The new team 7 just sat there going over what they have just been told each thinking separate things.

Ino was thinking about this new diet and workout sessions that she would be forced to do and how it might ruin her figure.

Sasuke was thinking about how maybe what kakashi said was right, maybe he didn't need to go after itachi alone maybe he could make bonds and friends and begrudgingly his respect grew for the man.

Naruto saw his eagerness for training grow while his Asura side just gained the ultimate respect for the man and the hardships he has faced.

Kurama was just thinking about how much fun it was to well now have his brother back not that he would ever admit it but he enjoyed having his older brother figure back and could already feel his hate going away but maybe that was because of the hellish tortu-training he was thinking of putting his brother/container through.

Naruto suddenly felt the need to shiver but repressed it like a pro.

"Well I would offer to go get food with you guys but I got to meet kakashi-sensei at Jiji's office bye." And like that he just flickered out of existence

Not even a second after disappearing did Ino surprisingly just walk away from sasuke.

'dobe you actually are good for something Hn.

 **Hokage's Office with Kakashi and other jonin**

"Right well lets get this over with what teams have passed." Asked The hokage in his HOKAGE MODE

"Team 1 fail"

"Team 2 fail"

"Team 3 fail"

You get the drift

"Team 7 consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki… Pass." Kakashi lazily said while reading his precious icha icha.

"Could you please explain how they passed please Kakashi?" Asked Hiruzen he wanted to know how his surrogate grandson did. To be honest he was worried about him ever since about 9 years ago Naruto had a mode shift, he was a lot more attentive and well smarted but hid it well behind his mask of goofiness and pranks. In fact, he hid it so well it took Hiruzen until Naruto was 10 to figure it out.

"well I gave them the bell test and they passed" Kakashi informed the others waited for him to go into more detail but realising he wasn't a random jonin decided to speak up.

"I bet it was the Uchiha Genius that figured it out I mean he was rooky of the year, so he had to of figured it out." He spoke with such confidence that it was tangible in the air.

Murmurs of agreements could be heard but none noticed how Kakashi's features went from lazy and laid back to what appeared to be anger and aggression.

Asuma having noticed this decided to ask Kakashi to speak up "Hey Kakashi how did they pass exactly?"

The others having heard the question immediately quietened to hear how the amazing Uchiha hair figured it out but what they heard was not what they expected.

Kakashi told them of how he trapped Ino in a Genjutsu after a little tai-jutsu brawl and how he was then attacked by the Uchiha which he buried up to his neck and how he was demanding to be let out because he was an Elite Uchiha.

But it was when he started what happened next that froze everyone.

"After burying the Uchiha I was confronted by Naruto Uzumaki and all he did was pull out a book and said that he wasn't even going to do anything, and he knew the answer of the test was about teamwork the entire time."

After he spoke all he got was complete silence which caused him to smirk same with the hokage.

"Wait if he figured it out how did they pass?" Asked a confused Jonin

More whisper and murmurs of agreements followed shortly after so he decided to tell them.

"Well what happened next actually shocked me as well if I'm being honest" Ok now he's got their attention how could Naruto Uzumaki surprise a jonin and one like 'The Kakashi Hatake of The Sharingan'

Kuranai(SPL) couldn't hold it anymore. "How did he surprise you 'The Kakashi of the Sharingan'." She spoke in shock as well.

Everyone in the room quickly silenced themselves so they could learn how he did it even the hidden Anbu guards wanted to know.

Then Kakashi dropped the bomb "Well it is simple he had already gotten the bells without me even knowing."

Shock and stunned expressions all around. The hokages pipe fell out of his mouth along with his son's cigarette, The Anbu guards lost concentration on their Jutsu's to stay hidden and flickered into existence.

"how" was all the hokage could ask he really wanted to know and he wasn't the only one.

'Should I tell them? Yeah I got to tell them how awesome he is!' kakashi thought to himself

"Well has he told me after the test that it was a jutsu he created and in his own words said. 'Well it's not really a jutsu. More of a different way of utilising chakra then using a jutsu. It's my variant of the Shunshin jutsu' but let me tell you when he got the bells was during my tai-jutsu fight with the Uchiha and I didn't even sense his approach there was no noise, no poof of smoke or leaves he appeared and vanished as if he wasn't even there." Kakashi finished of with shocking them more.

A 12 year old making a new way to manipulate and utilize chakra and recreate the shunshin with it to the point were he just appears and disappears without a fully trained Jonin taking notice of him while mid fight with his guard up.

One word described their thoughts it wasn't anything among the lines of demon or anything like that it was one word they all thought they would never associate with Naruto Uzumaki.

Amazing no not amazing that could only be done by someone who was a genius making a new way to use chakra is revolutionary it hasn't been done since The Sage Of Six Paths introduced Chakra.

Kakashi chose this moment to speak up again.

"If I was being honest after I asked him to show it to me it looked as if it was my sensei's Hiraishin jutsu just without the flash or seal markers."

The hokage coughed to get there attention back they then proceeded to say that two more teams passed Teams 8 and 10 with genin Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame on team 8 and Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi(SPL) on team 10.

After that all the jonin par Kakashi filled out the room leaving Kakashi the hokage and the hidden Anbu in the room alone.

"So Kakashi what do you want?" Hiruzen asked after they were alone.

"Oh nothing just waiting on Naruto to get here I was going to have him explain his new way of using chakra to you and show you the jutsu." Kakashi replied without missing a beat.

Not even 2 minutes after saying that did Naruto appear in the middle of the office in a flicker and just like Kakashi explained you couldn't even sense him when he first appeared at all he was just there.

"Yo Jiji, Kakashi-Sensei what was it you wanted?" Naruto asked

"Oh well naruto I was wondering if you could explain to me and Kakashi the way you are utilizing your chakra?" The hokage asked genuinely wanting to know after all he was 'The Professor' and even he couldn't think of a new way of using chakra.

" **ha brother look at then wanting to new the new way of using chakra which is actually the way father originally taught them how to use it."** Kurama laughed inside naruto's head

"I could if you send out your Anbu and DON'T TELL ANYONE unless I say its alright." Naruto spoke his asura side coming out.

The hokage noticed his seriousness and send out his Anbu and put up silencing seals

"Now, the way we usually use chakra is well just sort of like guiding it right and letting flow the way we want it to and adding out chakra nature if we wish right?" He asked getting two nods in response from the cycloptic-jonin and the hokage.

"Well the way I'm using it is completely different instead of guiding it and letting it flow I'm sort of willing it and bending it to do what I want whilst still letting it flow naturally through my chakra network. When doing this I realised it makes techniques much, much stronger and with elemental techniques you can do them with less hand sings just change the nature and will the chakra to do what you want. Want a fireball will it to become one when you expel the chakra, Want the earth to protect you with an earth wall charge it with earth natured chakra and will it to become a wall to protect you."

"Chakra isn't just energy its life energy and our chakra is our life energy, ours so it does what we want it to when we want it to you don't only make it do what you want but you let it flow naturally instead of just guiding it."

"This new way of using chakra is what I'm going to call Ninshu and im not going to be teaching it to anyone I don't trust it shall be considered as a clan technique just like the nara's shadow jutsu."

This shocked both the hokage and jonin they didn't expect that but they also wondered why no one had ever tried it before because Naruto was right when ninja's use techniques all they do is guide the chakra no one has ever just went and as Naruto said it 'bend it to their will' whilst still letting their chakra flow naturally through their pathways while making it do what you want it to do.

"That is revolutionary Naruto-Kun" The hokage said with a look of awe. Kakashi could only nod dumbly.

"Just imagine the possibility's all you could do with it, its limitless!" The hokage all but yelled.

But then they both noticed naruto's face it was set in a serious face.

"I'm going to be honest with you both because I trust you but no interruptions." He spoke and in return got two serious nods and their full attention.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze I'm a direct descendant of Asura Otsutsuki who was the second son of Hagoromo Otsutsuki was but the world knew him as The Sage of Six Paths."

Before they could even talk, he continued.

"But before I continue I must explain some thing about his son's Indra Otsutsuki The first Uchiha and Asura Otsutsuki The first Senju and technically the first Uzumaki."

When he got there nods he explained how they constantly fought and how it was because Hagoromo made Asura his successor which pissed of Indra which caused Indra and Asura to fight for many years which subsequently caused their clans to hate each other as well which was why the Uchiha never got along with the Senju nor Uzumaki clans.

He then went on to how because their chakra was so powerful and well potent that it simply couldn't dissipate like a normal person's chakra does after death.

"Because of this their chakra has reincarnated into people who hold the same personality and goals. Indra's Transmigrant would strive for power and complete control whilst Asura's would go for love, Understanding and Peace. In total they have only transmigrated and reincarnated twice." Naruto said

At this the hokage interrupted. "Naruto you said this had happened twice suppose we believe this do you know who these transmigrant are?" Kakashi nodded showing how he wished to know who they were because if they were as strong as what Naruto said Indra and Asura were surely they would have heard of them throughout history.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I do know who they are the first two you" he pointed to Hiruzen "actually knew on a personal level I believe."

"I knew the first two? But how is that possible Indra and Asura died about thousand years ago so why would their first Transmigrant show up during my life time?" Hiruzen couldn't help but ask.

"Well it's because as I said their chakra sought out people who would not only have their personality traits but their goals and obviously after their deaths it was just the clan warring era, so the chakra waited until the first set was born."

"Ok I understand it now but who were the first set?" Kakashi asked now fully understanding how it worked.

"The first set of Transmigrant were two extremely powerful shinobi both in locked in their own level that no one could else could ever hope to achieve." As Naruto said that the two listening were trying to figure out who could be a part of this set.

"I know you are trying to figure out who these people were, but I'll just tell you remember the set of brothers are forced to fight each other until one dies and restarts the cycle or manages to convince the other that their ideals are wrong because after all one is the sun whilst the other is the moon."

They both nodded in understanding but couldn't help but feel that how could two people be forced to fight each other.

"Ok Here I go, Indra's first Transmigrant was his direct descendant Madara Uchiha which is why is Sharingan was stronger than the other Uchiha's he had Indra's dormant chakra fulling his DNA and chakra making it more powerful."

This made them both Kakashi and Hiruzen freeze if what Naruto says is true then that can only mean that Asura's first Transmigrant was

"And Asura's First Transmigrant that you could probably guess now was Hashirama Senju our first Hokage, It Is also why he has the wood release bloodline and was a natural Sage. It was Asura's dormant chakra which was the Yang half of the sage's chakra that also caused Hashirama's body to be so strong compared to the average Senju."

Silence was all the room was the now as Naruto waited for them to fully accept and understand what he said.

About 5 minutes later Hiruzen says something which snaps Kakashi out of thought.

"It all makes sense now as to why they were so strong. There presence was also so overwhelming, but it also explains why they also saw each other as brothers since they met. Indra and Asura's dormant chakra connected them on a spiritual level that even they couldn't understand it must also be why they truly trusted one another until Madara left the village."

Kakashi chose this time to speak up. "Your right but Naruto how do you know all this. From what you've told us it all makes sense which either means it's a well thought out lie or the truth." He said seriously.

"Yes, that I would like to know as well naruto-kun." Hiruzen agreed

As they said all that Naruto charged up his chakra splitting it up into from Naruto/Asura's chakra to just Asura's chakra. Just because his chakras has merged doesn't mean he can separate it, but cool thing is it keeps it size the same as his normal merged chakra level.

Once he realized they stopped talking he used his chakra to form a spectral figure of what Asura looked like around him and in a voice mixed from Naruto's and Asura's spoke.

"I know because I am not only just the second transmigrant of Asura but his full reincarnation I am Asura and he is Naruto, we are One." As he spoke his full chakra presence was released which glowed a golden green blue colour that cracked the floor and ceiling

Both the witnesses were shocked for different reasons though.

Kakashi was shocked not only because now he knew it was true but because if what Naruto/asura just said was true then Naruto has fully merged with his Asura identity which means he could be infinitely stronger than lord Shodaime or Madara could ever hope to be.

Hiruzen was shocked for not only the same reasons as Kakashi but because the boy- no man who stood before him was the reincarnation of Asura and subsequently the reincarnation of his sensei. He could tell he wasn't lying because this chakra felt the same as Hashirama-sensei did but Infinitely Stronger than Hashirama's could ever hope to be.

As Naruto let them soak it all up, he dispelled Asura's Chakra and let it slowly merge back with his he waited about 15 minutes for them to snap out of it and when they did Hiruzen and Kakashi asked two different questions that shared the same premise.

Hiruzen asked first.

"Naruto or Asura which would you like to be called?"

Naruto gave a chuckle and replied "Jiji it's still me call me Naruto I may have my past life memories, but I am Naruto and Asura and my time as Asura as long Since passed. So please call me Naruto."

Hiruzen then asked the question that was really on his mind. "Well if you gained Asura's memories do you think you will eventually gain Hashirama-sensei's memories as well?" he was truly curious if his sensei's technical reincarnation would gain his memories as well.

"Jiji, I think I will eventually gain my memories of my time as Hashirama when my body is ready to adjust to his Power, Knowledge, memories and Chakra which I would say wouldn't be for a few years maybe when I'm 16 my body would be ready."

Hiruzen was floored here was is Sensei' reincarnation that would eventually regain his memories of his time as the Shodaime Hokage.

But before he could ask anymore questions Kakashi voiced his one and sole question that he had. "Naruto if you have the full abilities of Asura unlike Lord Shodaime would that mean you also have acquired Wood Release?"

Hiruzen was also eager because if the wood release was back with the full powered chakra of its original user and with time Hashirama's chakra that could mean it would be stronger than before, Infinitely stronger.

Naruto in response to the question just did the snake hand seal and said a few words.

"Wood release: Growth Of Life" and a few bonsai and other small flowers and plant life grew around the office all in locations that would be out of the way to any on occupying the space.

"Yes, I do have the wood release, Ice release and magnet release because of my natural Chakra nature before I gained Asura's chakra was wind and combine that with water is ice and with earth is magnet release but that's not all with asura's chakra I also gained affinity's for fire and lightning which means I have every possible elemental kekkei genkai."

If they thought that they couldn't be shocked or awed anymore well, they were wrong. Every elemental kekkei genkai available. Naruto snapped them out of it with his goodbye

"Well it is getting late and I want to get an early sleep, see you later jiji and you at 6am Kakashi-sensei." And just like that he was gone

Once he was gone for a few seconds Hiruzen spoke.

"Well that certainly was an eye opener and a complete reprogram of how I understood the world and chakra now I'm going to follow his lead and sleep" only to look at where Kakashi was standing to see him already gone.

END CHAPTER

Ok so did more building into the characters a little bit.

Set up more NarutoXIno and Chill Sasuke

Made kakashi and actual teacher and made Naruto Slightly Op but meh he wont be godlike just a lot of abilities and besides he wont learn ice release fully until after meeting Haku or magnet release until the 1 month break from the chunin exams.

The other's he will use rarely. He might use Swift release but with his Ninshu style: Shunshin and Hiraishin it isn't really needed.

Please voice your opinions and possible ideas in a review and I shall take it into consideration when writing the next chapter.


End file.
